


That one "I’ve known you for years and have never ever seen you moving like that I feel betrayed" au

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [53]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where I say something clever about <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That one "I’ve known you for years and have never ever seen you moving like that I feel betrayed" au

5-2-15

Prompt: Club

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: T

 

               Rin knew full well when he suggested a club night that he would have to drag Sousuke kicking and screaming the entire way. Not only was the man the absolute antithesis of _fun_ , he was also a lumbering ox who wouldn’t know what to do with his limbs if his life depended on it.

 

               Which was exactly why Rin had to take him clubbing. It would be humiliating for him, hilarious for Rin, and probably entertaining for everyone else in the club as well. He had distinctly _not_ told Sousuke that the Iwatobis were coming along as well, which meant that Nagisa could film the entire disaster without Sousuke’s notice. It was really a perfect plan.

 

               That was, until they reached the club and the first thing Sousuke did was drag Rin into the middle of the floor. There was some song playing that Rin vaguely recognized from Uozumi’s ever-blasting MP3 player, all loud drums and a tantalizing melody that sounded almost like it was some kind of flute. Rin didn’t have any time to identify more than that before Sousuke’s hands were on his hips and he was moving.

 

               Holy shit.

 

               Sousuke was doing _something_ with his arms and _something else_ with his hips, and his legs were moving too, and Rin was struck by the sudden realization that Sousuke was _dancing._

 

               “What the fuck?” he yelled over the music. Sousuke just smirked and kept moving and twisting and shaking and Rin was dumbstruck. Sousuke was saying something to him, but between the white noise filling his head and the sound of the drums and the thing that might have been some kind of flute, it was all Rin could do to read his lips.

 

               “Dance.”

 

               Oh. Well, if Sousuke wanted to play _that_ way, Rin would have no choice. He reached out and looped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, pressing his entire torso against Sousuke’s as he started to sway his hips in time with the beat. Sousuke’s chest started shaking. Rin glanced up, appalled to find that bastard was _laughing._

_Laughing._ At _Rin._ Rin snarled and opened his mouth to make some biting comment, only to have it die on his lips as Sousuke’s hands found his hips again. Relenting, Rin followed the gentle pressure until he was moving entirely at Sousuke’s will.

 

               It was good.

 

               Rin could feel himself blushing, so he pulled himself closer to Sousuke and pressed his face against his neck, nipping and kissing to cover his tracks. Some part of him hoped to distract Sousuke, but he kept right on dancing. The song ended along with two others by the time Rin could extract himself from Sousuke’s thrall and stumble over to the bar.

 

               “What the fuck was that?” he screeched as soon as Sousuke followed him.

 

               “What was what?” Sousuke replied.

 

               “Since when could you move like that?” Rin was glaring now, trying with all his might to burn a hole in Sousuke’s forehead with just his gaze. Sousuke just laughed at him.

 

               “Rin, you were gone for five years. I’ve picked up a thing or two,” he chuckled. Rin huffed and turned to the bar. “Rin,” Sousuke goaded. “Come on, RinRin. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll buy you a drink.” Rin huffed, and Sousuke snorted. “Vodka it is, then.” He laughed even harder at Rin’s disgusted face.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I say something clever about [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
